Meanieshy
by CheatingAtMonkeyBall
Summary: Fluttershy can't be kind all the time.


Meanieshy

It's that time of night again as Fluttershy curses her way through Ponyville, somehow maneuvering through the streets toward Sugar Cube Corner. She's dizzy and depressed, and she knows the one pony who can handle it. She bangs on the door with a force far from timid and doesn't even jump when the door opens so quickly. There greets the smile of her dear friend Pinkie Pie. "Hey, Fluttershy. What's up?" Of course she ignores the odd hour of the night and is completely happy-go-lucky. Fluttershy almost hopes she waited up for her, but she doesn't want that. She nudges her way into the bakery without a word and leads the way up to Pinkie's apartment. "Woo-wee, Shy, you smell really bad. Have you been drinking already?" Fluttershy glares and wonders why she takes it so lightly. That's why she comes to Pinkie anyway because she won't take any problem too seriously. Pinkie Pie can handle it.

"Shut up," Fluttershy snarls and shoves Pinkie to the ground roughly.

Pinkie doesn't laugh but there's a sad grin on her face. Even when she's solemn she's smiling. "Oh, so you're Meanieshy tonight." Fluttershy growls instinctively at the name with a frustrated throw of her forehoof, unintentionally hitting her friend on the chin. Pinkie laughs, "You're so rough when you get like this." Fluttershy hates it when Pinkie Pie calls her Meanieshy, but she knows it's only because it's true. She only ever comes to Pinkie when she can't control the mean anymore because Pinkie can tame it. "So what happened, Shy? You seem upset." Fluttershy can't resist the urge to kick her at her simplicity and Pinkie takes it with a cough of pain. "Is it Rainbow Dash? I know how you love to hate Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy winces again because she's right. Rainbow had put down her fascination with creatures so simply by calling some of her favorites - bunnies and kittens - lame and boring. Yet, she brags and brags about her Sonic Rainboom and the Wonderbolts. How come Rainbow Dash gets to talk with such authority but put down others' interests?

"She's just so stupid!" Fluttershy screams and slams another hoof into Pinkie's face. Fluttershy wishes she wasn't so mean, wishes she didn't have a blind rage fit every night. And she wishes that Pinkie Pie would stop understanding and taking it. Fluttershy hates that Pinkie Pie takes it. "And you're so stupid!" These blind insults make no sense without context, but Pinkie Pie gives a wry smile and stands up weakly.

"I know, Meanie." And she kisses Meanieshy who holds her too tight and bites her without mercy. Pinkie Pie only winces a little bit, and when Fluttershy can finally get control of herself she stops and does what she is supposed to - take care and tend to. She soothes Pinkie's bleeding tongue with her own and rubs the places where she hurt the earth pony.

"I'm sorry," Fluttershy keeps whispering and crying, and she cowers down to her usual small self.

Pinkie Pie nuzzles her mane gently. "It's okay, I deserved it. I'm stupid." But Pinkie wasn't stupid and Fluttershy knew that, but Meanieshy wouldn't let her say it. "It's okay, Shy, really. I'm okay. Are you okay?"

Fluttershy sheds a tear because that makes her smile, and she shouldn't be smiling. "I don't deserve to be." Pinkie smiles widely because her friend feels better, and her friends are the most important things to her.

"Okie dokie lokie!" She exclaims still quiet and jumps to her bed because she knows they always go to bed afterward.

Fluttershy trudges to the bed feeling better and worse in two different areas. She hates Meanieshy for hurting Pinkie, and she hates that Fluttershy depends on Meanieshy. She does the only thing she can to make it up to Pinkie and snuggles and laughs whilst they play hoofsie under the covers until they both fall asleep. Meanieshy was tamed for the time being.

iPhone Notes translate really well into the fanfic doc. This was written on my phone, so please disregard every time it says French Fry and assume I mean Fluttershy. I like this side of Fluttershy. I imagine she has some sort of pent-up rage within her. I kind of based it to take place after the "Best Pet Win" episode, thus her anger at RD. I also figured the only pony that would put up with the abuse would be Pinkie who would laugh and smile sadly. But yeah. I'm looking at colleges *blegh*

-CheatingAtMonkeyBall


End file.
